You make me strong
by LoveIsLove15
Summary: Y era verdad, el me hacia fuerte.


**You Make me Strong. **

**Despues de mucho tiempo no subir fics, por motivos personales. Vuelvo con este one-shot que bueno… Es raro para mi porque fue una experiencia personal.**

**Va dedicado a los miembros de MAP: Yuna, David, Gustavo, Johana, Jeffrey, Selene, Analia y todos los que conforman este grupo. Gracias por todo los consejos y bla bla bla. Saben que los quiero :).**

**Anyways… Disfruten.**

**PD: Pido mil perdones por la faltas de tildes. Mi computadora anda MUY mal. Agradezcan que aun me deja escribir xD.**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba arreglando mi cabello para la presentación de hoy. Bailar había sido divertido y lo mejor que me había pasado hasta que el apareció.<p>

Cabello castaño peinado de una forma extraña que ni yo puedo entender como puede durarle todo el dia. Ya sea que haga calor o haga frio. Su peinado esta intacto siempre. Simplemente perfecto, casi tan perfecto como el.

Lo veo de lejos, siempre con su termo lleno de chocolate caliente o cafe Europeo. No hay otra forma de que se mantenga despierto. Sus pequeñas ojeras parecen no importarle, pues ama lo que hace y no tiene miedo de decirlo o demostrarlo. Su cuerpo lo demuestra.

Luego de la ultima rutina se había lastimado el tobillo, aun faltando 3 presentaciones ese dia. No quiso volver a casa, se armo de valor y con todo el dolor que se que sentia siguio bailando. No le interesaba si luego no pudiese caminar por semanas o meses. Segun el, valia la pena. Valia la pena esforzarse por ello a pesar de su dolor.

Su campera de su equipo favorito repleto de su perfume… Oh mi Dios, es imposible que mis piernas mantengan su compostura si huelen eso. Mis mejillas se ponen rojas y simplemente pierdo la memoria de mis funciones motoras. No hay otra opcion. Iba a morir si se acercaba a mi una vez mas. Aunque si pudiera moriría con el.

Su unico problema es que aunque por fuera tenga una sonrisa de 24 kilates, por dentro llora. Odia, odia con todo su ser la persona que se convirtió. Y lo se, muchas veces lo escuche decirlo en tono de burla pero se muy bien que no es solo una broma.

Sus ojos siempre, o casi siempre, demuestran tristeza. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Lamentablemente no se deja ayudar. Aunque sea su mejor amigo, no deja que me meta. Es demasiado terco en ese sentido.

Sigo acomodando lo que queda de, si se puede llamar asi, cabello y le rocio un poco de fijador. 3 presentaciones nuevamente. Debe durar o sera un desastre. O mas de lo que es.

-¿Trajiste el azucar?- Oh vaya, decidio hablarme. Aunque cuando me inculcaron mis valores, primero se decia un simple "hola"-

-Hola, estoy bien ¿que tal tu?- le digo con una sonrisa falsa, aunque el sonrie. Busco en mi mochila lo que me pide y se lo arrojo- La próxima saluda primero, descortés- sigo arreglando mi cabello, el abre su termo y me dirige una mirada socarrona-

-Hola enano-"enano" claro… es dos centimetros mas alto que yo y ya me dice enano. Wow. Sonrie nuevamente y pone 3 cucharadas del polvo en su cafe-

-Disculpame, sr. Poste de Luz- uso el sarcasmo y me rio-

- Y a mucha honra- mira la mesa de vestuario y ve nada mas que un par de mochilas- ¿estamos solos?-miro la hora perplejo, si hay algo que odia es la inpuntalidad. Aunque el casi siempre llega tarde o muy sobre la hora-

-No, Coraline y Gemma estan recargando sus termos. Los demas chicos estan afuera esperando a los demas-

-Y tu como siempre antisocial-me pasa una taza con cafe caliente-

-Y a mucha honra-sonrie porque use su tono anterior y se sienta a mi lado. Comienza a peinar su cabello que esta a penas despeinado-¿No te duele nada?-Bromeo-

-No, por ahora. Espero que no me moleste la rodilla- agacha la mirada buscando un peine en la mesa-

-Por ahora bien dicho- Sonrio y le paso lo que busca- Sera un dia largo-

-Lo bueno que luego tenemos vacaciones ¿no?- Parecia mas feliz que niño con dulces cuando mencionaba esa palabra "vacaciones". Aunque no puedo negar, todos estamos exhaustos. Descansar no vendria mal-

-Al fin- refunfuño- mis piernas quieren descansar un poco-

-Dimelo a mi-

-¿que tal la fiesta del sabado?-

-Ñe, no me quejo-Le digo acomodando mi traje-

-Genial, hubiera ido pero dormir me llamaba-

-Que novedad- el sarcasmo es la fuente de nuestra amistad-

-Si, una gran noticia- Sonrie, en ese momento entran dos chicas acompañadas de los demas integrantes del ballet-

-Ay, se te ilumino la cara enano- se que la indirecta fue para mi-

- No empieces Cora, ¿imagino que ya estan listas?-

-cambiame de tema-Se rie- estamos listos detras del escenario-

-Perfecto- sonrie y se rocia perfume. Oh no- Vamos- me mira y me hace un gesto con la cabeza-

A paso torpe me muevo, Gemma me mira y me guiña el ojo. Yo ruedo los ojos y prosigo.

* * *

><p>La coreografia salio perfecta y ahora tenemos dos horas libres antes de la proxima presentacion. Por lo que decidimos ir a comer.<p>

-¿que quieres?- dijo mirando el menu del carrito en el que estabamos-

-Un sandwich de queso, jamon y papas con una coca cola-

-pidamos dos, no debemos recargar demasiado el estomago si queremos bailar bien-

-Lo se-recuerdo la vez que vomite bailando por comer de mas. No volvera a pasar-

Nos dieron la comida unos minutos despues de ordenar y nos fuimos a sentar.

-Oye, estas cojeando- me dice. Y era verdad, mi cadera estaba molestandome-

-La vieja fisura me molesta- hace dos años me la hice y me sigue molestando cada vez que hago demasiada presion en mi lado derecho- Tranquilo, tomare algo y se me pasara-

-esta bien, como quieras. Pero sabes lo que pienso-nos sentamos-

-No dejare de bailar- ni en un millon de años- Queda solo un numero y no tirare todo lo que practique al demonio-

-Estas loco-ya me lo habias dicho-

-Si lo se, pero soy fuerte por ti y por el equipo…-me miro y sonrio-

-eres un torpe-

-puede ser- y sin mas comenzamos a comer

Una vez que terminamos, pagamos y volvimos al teatro.

-¿que haremos con Carlos?- Carlos era uno de los bailarines con mas dificultades, seguido por Kendall-

-No lo se, me preocupa mas Kendall ¿sabes?-

-Lo se- en efecto, en la ultima presentacion se cayo y tuvimos un acto de vergüenza ENORME- no nos conviene ponerlos atras, pero tampoco adelante-

-Y en el medio no seria una buena opcion…-

-arregla su cabello- lo se, y si los sacamos levantaremos sospechas-

-Oh no, no me metas, tu eres el lider. Yo solo tu amigo-

-Ok, miedoso- si, lo soy. no quiero que luego vengan y me linchen por algo que no hice yo-

-Muy-

Reunimos al equipo para la clásica "charla motivacional" que nunca te motiva. No se porque tiene ese nombre.

Luego de analizar la formacion y los errores a cambiar, comenzamos a prepararnos nuevamente.

15 minutos despues y ya los nervios me carcomian. Siempre tengo nervios, a pesar de haber ensayado un año o mas para ello.

Se asomo a travez del telon y me miro, mostraba preocupacion y ojos vidriosos.

-¿Que sucede?-intento sonar tranquilo, pero no resulta-

-Mama esta afuera- una lagrima resbala por su mejilla y se la seca rapidamente-

Abro los ojos y me asomo hacia afuera. Efectivamente la veo, su madre estaba afuera.

-Oh por Dios- su madre nunca lo apoyo con el tema este del baile. Y menos lo apoyo cuando le dijo que era gay, en definitiva es una mala madre. Nunca lo quizo, le dijo que si podia volver el tiempo atras lo hubiera abortado. Frente a todo el grupo de baile.

-¿quieres que te suplante?- le dije-

-No, puedo hacerlo-su mirada mostraba muchos nervios-

-Lo lograras, lo se. Confio en ti- Queria abrazarlo, pero nunca le gusta ese tipo de cosas-

-tengo miedo-lo se, se que tiene miedo. Tiembla freneticamente como si estuviera en la isla mas fria del mundo o quizas en el polo norte-

-Toco suavemente su hombro y comienzo a masajearlo-Tranquilo ¿si?- mueve su cuello al compaz de mis masajes, y respira profundo. Con su dedo indice y pulgar se apeta el puente de la nariz. Al parecer eso siempre lo tranquiliza por unos segundos- Todo estara bien ¿si?-

-eso espero... espero que mama se de cuenta que amo de verdad esto-

-lo se amigo, estara bien todo- le doy un golpe amistoso y nos abrazamos-

-Bien chicos. Recuerden, nacimos para esto. ¿ok?. Coraline no pierdas de vista a tu compañero. Gemma mirame...-Detalles de ultimo minuto. Bla bla bla- Los amo chicos, se que podemos- todos asentimos- Mucha mierda-

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA- si bien, quizas no era el saludo mas cortes ni tampoco el mas original. Pero creanlo, siempre (oh bueno, casi) trae suerte.

Salimos al escenario con el corazon en la boca, esperando que todo salga bien. La musica comenzo y con ella, nuestros movimientos corporales.

Era una melodia, lenta, bella. Casi imperceptible, con una melodiosa voz de fondo. No era el tipo de musica con la cual estabamos acostumbrados a bailar, era mucho mejor.

Cada uno con su pareja asignada bailaba sintiendose en las nubes, o al menos eso sentia yo. Quizas no era la cancion mas feliz para bailar, ya que la mayoria tenia puesta cara de dolor o tristeza. En mi caso no era necesario actuar, esa cancion movia cosas en mi que nunca imagine que tendria. Sentimientos ocultos que afloraban al bailar y al verlo bailar a el. No perdia la concentracion pero tampoco miraba a mi bailarina muchas veces, es que tenia un ser tan singular y perfecto bailando en frente mio. Es imposible estar completamente sumido en la musica, aunque el parece estarlo.

Al momento del truco, la cadera ya me estaba matando. Me dolia demasiado, pero no iba a parar justo ahora. En medio de la cancion que tanto amo. Mire hacia adelante, antes de levantar a Coraline sobre mis hombros y que ella quedara suspendida en un pie con el otro estirado. Parecia la foto perfecta, pero mis piernas quemaban. Se movio para tomar impulso y salto, la atrape como pude y seguimos. Estaba cerca del final, es el final. Mire hacia adelante esperando la maginifica acrobacia de Gemma y su bailarin, el bailarin que a mi me tiene loco. Quedamos de rodillas esperando que termine la musica y con ella, el maravilloso truco final.

Consistia en hacer volar a la bailarina y que ella abra sus piernas haciendo una fantastica pose antes de atraparla nuevamente. Gemma tomo carrera y en un segundo, todo se volvio en contra nuestra. Su impulso fue muy fuerte, el no la pudo atrapar y ambos cayeron fuertemente contra el parquet del suelo.

Miro a Gemma con la mayor cara de desprecio que nadie podria imaginarse, puedo jurar que dio miedo a todos los que estabamos alli. La tomo de la mano con fuerza y la jalo hacia atras para hacer el maldito/bendito saludo final del numero.

-Gemma te voy a matar- insultaba por lo bajo, ella solo agacho su cabeza y comenzo a llorar en silencio-

Afuera todo se volvio peor.

-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?. SABIENDO QUE MI MAMA ESTABA ALLI DECIDISTE TRAICIONARME Y HACER QUE CAYERA. ¿TE ESTABA ROBANDO PROTAGONISMO, EH GEMMA?-

-Fue un accidente-

-UN ACCIDENTE DE MIERDA, ARRUINASTE EL NUMERO- eso la hizo llorar mucho peor- ¿COMO PUDISTE?-

-Lo siento-susurro. El la miro y salio hecho una furia al camerino. Obviamente lo segui, no queria que cometa una locura. Cuando esta molesto es capaz de todo...

Segui su camino en silencio, intentando decifrar su lenguaje corporal. Mi tesis: iba a matar a alguien. A quien sea, incluso a mi. Golpeo con furia la pared, antes de llegar y adentrarse en el salon en donde estabamos.

-Eres el unico que se rompera la mano si sigue asi- susurre cuando le dio el segundo golpe a la pared. Fue en el tercero que perdi los estribos y la calma- ¡JAMES YA BASTA!- de sus nudillos corria sangre y su cara reflejaba odio. Dio un cuarto golpe y yo cerre la puerta de una manera no muy dulce- TE DIJE QUE YA BASTA, JAMES. LO QUE PASO, PASO. TUVO QUE PASAR. BAILASTE DE MARAVILLA- Tome una venda de uno de mis bolsillos de la mochila y tome con fuerza su mano. Me la quito con fuerza y lo que hizo no me lo esparaba.

Me empujo con fuerza contra la pared y con ambas manos tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo, de un segundo al otro unio sus labios con fuerza contra los mios. Me estaba besando. Poso una de sus manos contra la pared para no perder estabilidad y comenzo a besarme con mas fuerza. Su lengua recorria toda mi boca y mis labios, se apoyo en mi y mordio mi labio inferior sacandome un audible gemido de dolor. Tomaba mi cabello y me movia la cabeza al compaz de sus labios y yo alli, a su merced, enamorandome cada segundo un poco mas de esos labios que me hacian sentir cosas que jamas senti en mi cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Su respiracion, que era irregular y rapida, poco a poco se fue volviendo lenta y pausada al igual que su beso. No podia hacer nada mas que corresponder, sabia que estaba mal, que no debia hacerlo pero al demonio, queria hacerlo y lo hice. Mis manos se hicieron puños en su pecho y las de el acariciaban toda mi espalda. Me sentia aprisionado, aprisionado por este adonis del cielo contra una simple pared. ¡Y el besandome!.

Me acariaciaba, me arrullaba con sus labios. Estaba muriendo en vida y moria feliz. Se alejo de mi lentamente, yo no queria abrir los ojos. Hasta que senti algo caliente en mi hombro, apoyo su cabeza y comenzo a llorar freneticamente. Abri los ojos y lo abrace, aun sin poder salir del shock que me proporciono ese fantastico beso. Wow. Mis labios estaban completamente sensibles luego de aquel beso del demonio. Por Dios. Le acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarlo aunque sea un poco.

Luego de un rato levanto y se seco las lagrimas, como temiendo que alguien lo vea.

-Hey- le digo- tranquilo-

-No, no debi llorar. Yo debo ser fuerte- dijo como si recitaba un pasaje de alguna biblia o alguna regla de la escuela-

-Nada puede ser mas fuerte que tu punto debil- le dije acariciando su cabello- no debes ser fuerte siempre, todos tenemos momentos para llorar. Incluyendote a ti-

-Pero debo ser fuerte, Logan- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llama Logan, siempre me dice enano, pequeño, minion. Nunca Logan-

-Lo se James, pero no vas a ser fuerte para siempre- suelta un sollozo- no voy a decite que todo estara bien porque te mentiria, pero si puedo decirte que un tropezon no es caida-levanto su barbilla, buscando sus ojos- te caiste, fallo el truco ¿y?. ¿Crees que dejaras de ser un primer bailarin por ello? ¿por un simple error?. Hasta el mas grande del mundo tuvo malos dias, pero lo superaron y hoy siguen siendo grandes...- intenta no llorar- ¿recuerdas al pequeño James? ¿el que hace unos años termino en la semifinal de Dancing with the stars? Bueno, hoy es primer bailarin de los Estados Unidos. Luego de que su banda BTR terminara, se dedico a la danza, a lo que amaba y me enseño a mi, que era un pesimo bailarin-se rie- eres perfecto, Jamie...-

-¿A donde quieres llegar?- sonrei-

-No siempre debes ser fuerte, todos tenemos momentos de debilidad- Me beso-

-Tu me haces fuerte…- lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi corazon se estrujara y volviera a latir en una milesima de segundo- Tu me haces fuerte cariño- y lo bese, lo bese mientras lloraba. Estaba feliz-

-Tu me haces fuerte…- repeti-

**_Y era verdad, el me hacia fuerte. Siempre fue así._**


End file.
